


Distraction

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, WTF Combat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тёмная сторона их работы и отношений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю ФБ 2014

Непрекращающийся дождь заливал лобовое стекло сплошными потоками воды, с которыми совершенно не справлялись дворники; машины двигались ползком, замедляя и без того погрязший в пробках город. Несмотря на поздний вечер, движение оставалось плотным, и вместо обычного получаса дорога домой заняла у Мэллори полтора часа. Ультратонкий ноутбук и мобильный модем позволяли ему работать даже в пути, обеспечивая почти круглосуточный доступ к самым свежим новостям и самой актуальной информации. Но вынужденная задержка всё равно вызывала у него раздражение, как и любые непредвиденные и не поддающиеся контролю обстоятельства в его жизни. Гарет Мэллори привык контролировать всё. От него зависело слишком многое, включая безопасность Англии и жизни пары десятков агентов, разбросанных по миру, и Мэллори просто не мог позволить себе ослабить хватку.

Пальто промокло насквозь за те несколько секунд, которые потребовались Мэллори, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от машины до крыльца; зонт, предусмотрительно открытый для него одним из телохранителей, оказался бессилен против стихии. 

Мэллори коротким взмахом руки отказался от сопровождения, оставив телохранителей за дверью. На ходу снимая с себя пальто, он прошёл в гостиную.

— Считайте это последним предупреждением, 007, — холодно произнёс он, не поворачивая головы. — Я не потерплю повторного вторжения в мой дом.

Тёмная фигура, застывшая на фоне окна, пошевелилась, и из темноты донёсся тихий смешок. Щёлкнул включатель настольной лампы, и её мягкий свет озарил лицо Бонда.

— Я подумал, вам будет интересно узнать новости из первых рук.

— Вы вернулись, значит, дело сделано. — Мэллори дёрнул уголком губ. Подойдя к бару, он налил себе виски. Бонду можно было не предлагать — пустой стакан на столе рядом с лампой намекал на то, что 007 себя не забыл. — Вы не сообщили в штаб-квартиру, что возвращаетесь, — продолжил Мэллори, сделав глоток, — значит, уезжать пришлось в спешке. Вы явились ко мне, едва сойдя с самолёта, значит, хотели похвастаться. — Он сделал ещё один глоток и приподнял бровь. — Что ещё интересного вы можете мне поведать?

— Плохой день? — понимающе хмыкнул Бонд. Его собственный внешний вид выдавал по меньшей мере две бессонные ночи, и по тому, как он старался переносить вес на правую ногу, можно было догадаться, что Бонд ранен. Однако в его вопросе не было сарказма. Они оба знали, что плохой день Гарета Мэллори всегда был хуже плохого дня Джеймса Бонда.

— Не самый лучший, — ровно подтвердил Мэллори. Двумя глотками допив виски, он опустил стакан на столешницу бара, потёр уставшие глаза большим и указательным пальцами и чуть ослабил узел галстука. — Всё прошло, как задумывалось? 

Бонд довольно улыбнулся.

— Колумбийские картели обзавидовались бы. Сработано чисто, никаких следов. С нами это убийство никак не свяжут.

— Хорошо.

Бонд оттолкнулся от подоконника и подошёл ближе. Взял стакан Мэллори, наполнил его заново и протянул шефу. 

— Кто-то облажался?

— 008. Хороший агент, но всё никак не может уяснить, что поменялось не только начальство.

Мэллори принял стакан из рук Бонда. Их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись, но оба никак на это не отреагировали.

— Агент старой закалки, — Бонд пожал плечами. — Ему должно быть нелегко наблюдать за тем, как МИ-6 отказывается от всего, во что он верил.

— У вас таких проблем я не замечал.

— Я всегда отличался своеобразием взглядов и методов. Что характерно, именно поэтому ваша предшественница так часто выбирала меня для заданий.

— Именно поэтому вас выбрал я. — Он сделал глоток и поболтал виски в стакане. — Я думаю, 008 пора на покой. 

— Хорошо, М.

— Проявите изобретательность. Я хочу извлечь из этого максимум пользы.

Губы Бонда тронула жёсткая улыбка.

— С удовольствием, М.

Мэллори снова отпил из своего стакана, глядя куда-то в сторону и продолжая прокручивать в голове сразу несколько вопросов, требующих его решений. Он не собирался принимать их до завтра, но не мог остановить работу своего мозга. Он прикрыл глаза и снова потёр веки пальцами. 

— Можно подумать, что вы забыли уйти сегодня с работы, сэр, — негромко заметил Бонд, и мягкость его тона странно контрастировала со всем их сегодняшним разговором. Мэллори, усмехнувшись, открыл глаза и сделал ещё один глоток виски.

— Вы не помогли, когда решили отчитаться о проведённой операции прямо здесь.

— Моя ошибка. Но я готов её исправить.

Бонд обеими руками взялся за узел галстука Мэллори, неторопливо распустил его и стянул с шеи. Мэллори невозмутимо допил виски и отставил вновь опустевший стакан, внешне не реагируя на действия 007.

— Как вам удалось подобраться к Гарсии? — спросил он обычным тоном, словно они были в его кабинете в штаб-квартире МИ-6 и находились на подобающем расстоянии друг от друга. Бонд расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц его рубашки.

— Я сказал, что я из МИ-5 и что меня интересует его бывший партнёр, работающий теперь на территории Королевства.

— На том берегу будут рвать и метать, когда узнают. — Мэллори довольно улыбнулся.

— Я решил немного отомстить им за Белиз.

Он провёл пальцами по шее Мэллори, и тот ощутил, как чуть расслабляются напряжённые мышцы. Наклонившись, Бонд коснулся губами его ключицы. Мэллори закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы контролировать дыхание.

— Жажда мести — это эмоция. В нашей работе нельзя поддаваться эмоциям, 007.

— Это была не полноценная месть. Так мелкая гадость. — Ладонь Бонда легла Мэллори на живот, и тот невольно сжал мышцы пресса, внутренне ругая себя за слишком явную реакцию.

— Мелочность — это ещё хуже, чем мстительность.

— Вам не угодишь, мастер Йода. — Мэллори почувствовал кожей, как он улыбнулся, прежде чем снова поцеловать его, теперь в основание шеи. Бонд вытащил края его рубашки из-под пояса брюк и скользнул ладонями по груди. 

Мэллори резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, всё ещё оставаясь неподвижным, но уже не в силах делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Его мысли начинали путаться, сбиваясь с глобальных проблем на прикосновения Бонда и его запах.

Бонд лучше любого другого знал, как отвлечь М от работы и, главное, когда это действительно стоит делать. Бонд знал, как заставить его напряжённые до каменной твёрдости мышцы расслабиться, как отключить бесконечную работу мысли в его голове. 

И точно так же он был тем единственным человеком, который всегда угадывал пожелания главы МИ-6, идеально выполняя даже не произнесённые приказы. Только с ним Мэллори действительно мог позволить себе расслабиться, потому что Джеймс Бонд был единственной вещью в жизни Мэллори, которую ему не нужно было контролировать.

Мэллори с силой оттолкнул его и резко расстегнул ремень своих брюк.

— Только не забудьте про 008.


End file.
